


Wait

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Sam and Bucky sleep together sometimes. It's just how it works.Then Sam says, "Wait."Light Dom/sub with orgasm denial. Part of the comfort series, but you don't need to read others to understand it. This is the first Sam/Bucky story.





	Wait

Sleeping with Sam wasn’t something that Bucky had planned. They were friends, sure, and the man was admirable, but they had borne their relationship out of struggle. The world was saved; they were home, but modern life was so damn confusing. The first time they had slept together, it was after Sam had comforted him through a nightmare. It was difficult to say where they stood.

It didn’t matter when they were together. Sam’s kiss was wonderful, igniting desire that Bucky had long ago imagined to be dead. Sam’s fingers on his skin were delicate, caring, and thorough. Sam was wonderful.

They fell onto Sam’s bed together, Sam on top of him. The clothing had come off earlier, except for their underwear. Bucky looked up into Sam’s wonderful, warm eyes. “What are you staring at?” Sam asked, a faint blush crossing his face.

Bucky shrugged.

In response, Sam slid down Bucky’s body, pressing a kiss to his chest. He tugged down Bucky’s shorts and raised an eyebrow. Bucky was, of course, already fully hard from the make-out session. “Am I that good?” he asked. Before Bucky could manage an answer, Sam took him into his mouth, just the head, cutting off Bucky’s response before it could begin.

Bucky had only slept with two people before his “death.” One of them had been a woman in 1934. Repressed attitudes towards sex and the fact that Bucky was very much not into women had made it a less-than-perfect experience. The other had been during the war, with a young soldier in his unit who had shared, drunkenly, that he was open to the experience. Bucky wasn’t sure what happened to him. That had been a nice enough experience, but tinged with the horrors of war. 

Sam was different. Sam was perfect and beautiful and his lips were a thing of perfection. He carefully took Bucky a little deeper, tongue teasing in a delicate path. He looked down and yeah, there were Sam’s beautiful eyes and that stupid grin in them that made his heart do pitiful flip-flops. Where Sam had learned to be so good was a mystery, one that Bucky had every intention of unearthing someday.

When he started to buck his hips, desperate for release, Sam pinned him down with surprisingly strong hands. Sam pulled off of him with a wet pop that made Bucky feel like someone dangling over a cliff. 

“Wait,” Sam said, crawling back up Bucky’s body and leaning into his neck, kissing along his shoulder.

“God, please, I need more,” Bucky whispered. He knew Sam saw it in his eyes, that desperation. Sam just chuckled, a warm, teasing chuckle that made Bucky’s knees feel weaker than before. Sam leisurely kissed his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, paying no more mind to his desperate need, his cock nestled between their bodies, slick and needy. 

There was a gleam in Sam’s eyes as he pulled back. It was something that made Bucky’s heart race.

“What if I told you no?” Sam asked experimentally. 

“No?” Bucky rasped out.

“Yeah. What if I said that I wasn’t going to let you come right now? Could you be good for me?”

Bucky’s heart leapt into his throat. The dominant tone in Sam’s voice was just... too good. He knew from a late night conversation with Natasha that she and Clint had a relationship like that; one where the walls went down, and he took over for her. He was pretty sure that Stark and the wizard did too. It was getting more and more common.

Could Sam want something like that? Could he want to take control? The idea made Bucky’s heart flip-flop in his chest. 

Sam looked at him with a gentle, inquisitive gaze. He raised an eyebrow, as if to remind Bucky that he had asked him a question.

“I’ll be good for you,” he whispered, the words coming out like breath. “I promise.”

Sam watched Bucky for a moment, head tilted to the side. Sam had that way about him, always analytical. He seemed to understand, trying to work his way through Bucky’s mind. “You like that?” he asked, touching a hand to Bucky’s chest, feeling the beating of his heart. “Feels good being told what to do?”

Bucky nodded.

“Why don’t you show me what you’re made of?”

Encouraged, Bucky pulled off Sam’s underwear and kissed him hard, fingers of his flesh and blood hand curling around his length. Sam made a small sound, nearly a yelp that showed just how surprised he was. Bucky was proud of that. He stroked Sam while he kissed his neck, determined to show Sam just what he was made of. Pleasuring someone else was new, but he was slowly starting to learn what made his new partner tick.

It almost made him forget how desperately hard he was.

“Can I fuck you tonight?” Sam asked. 

Leave it to Sam Wilson to make such a dirty request sound like romance. He understood the question. Of the handful of times they slept together, they’d only had full on penetrative sex once, because they were so desperate and messy that usually it took too much time, too much work. 

Tonight it seemed well worth the wait. Bucky nodded.

Sam kissed his cheek, a delicate gesture. “Great,” he murmured softly. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so, okay?”

Bucky’s heart leapt so hard into his throat that it physically hurt. “Yes…”

Bucky was used to everything in his life becoming a blur. Sam left him briefly to get the lube and a condom, but when he returned, Bucky’s head blurred in the most pleasant way possible. Sam’s fingers on his skin were electric, warm and gentle and perfect. Sam took his time with everything that he did.

“You okay, beautiful?” he asked, giving Bucky one of his award-winning smiles.

“Mmhm. Just hurry.”

Sam was quick to make sure he was prepped. As much as they wanted to take their time, Bucky felt the eagerness in Sam too. He needed it now, just as much as Bucky did. Nothing felt as good as the moment when the wait ended and Sam lined up against him. Bucky almost whined with how slow he was taking it. Sam was an asshole, but Bucky adored him.

He tilted his head back and groaned, satisfied, as Sam pressed inside of him. He was still going torturously slow, but it was something and it was happening. That brought him a great amount of satisfaction.

Bucky forced his eyes open as he lifted his lips, legs hooked around Sam’s back. Sam Wilson was a gorgeous man, muscular and yet gentle, sweet, and yet devious. 

Once he’d bottomed out, Sam paused. Bucky was definitely adjusting to the feeling, but Sam was also doing it just to be an asshole. “You feel okay?” Sam asked. That was something else Bucky loved, how Sam always checked in on him, whether or not the situation was sexual. He always did whatever it took to make sure Bucky was one hundred percent on board with what they were doing.

“I feel perfect,” Bucky whined, bracing a hand against the firmness of Sam’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, a glint in his eye. “I mean, if you need a few minutes we can just sit here and chill…”

Bucky whined.

Luckily, Sam needed it too. He moved, angling his hips at just the right angle for Bucky to see stars. The closeness of their bodies was perfection. As much as he wanted to be allowed to come, Bucky could get lost in the movement forever, the closeness, the connection. Sam touched him as he drove into him and Bucky shuddered.

“Come on, please... can I…”

“Wait, just a second.”

It didn’t take long for Sam to come. He stopped moving when he did, his face flushed and his eyes shut. Bucky forced his own eyes to stay open, watching Sam’s beauty. Fuck, he truly was perfect, all muscle and strength. He made a sound that was half between a whimper and a yelp. He caught his breath. 

“Okay,” he whispered, a slight tremor in his muscles as he pulled back. Sam pulled out of him. “I’m good. We’re done, right?”

“If you don’t let me come, I will murder you.”

“Now, now,” Sam said with a grin, pulling back and sitting up. “No need to get all murdery.”

“Please.”

“What?”

“Goddamn it Sam - please!”

Sam smiled, a beautiful grin that made his heart leap into his throat. He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s length and slid it up and down slowly. “Okay baby, you can come for me,” he said finally, letting out a ridiculously cute little laugh.

Bucky came instantly, and the result was explosive. He rolled his hips and closed his eyes, stars forming behind his eyes. “Sam!” he yelled, shrieking out the name like a prayer. “Oh god, Sam, Sam, Sam!”

He back against the bed, panting in time with Sam’s laugh.

“So, we gotta talk about this later, you know that, right?” Sam laughed. “Cause you’re a total sub, babe.”

Bucky blushed and rolled over, face in the mattress. 

“Maybe.”

“Oh, no maybes to it.”


End file.
